Replacing Loveless
by Fire333
Summary: Loveless is property of Yun Kouga, this is made by fans for fans, is fanfic is the same story but I exchanged Ritsuka’s character with my ownthe story is writen in 3rd person.please read and review.p.s. still not to good with genere picking
1. Chapter 1

Loveless is property of Yun Kouga, this is made by fans for fans, is fanfic is the same story but I exchanged Ritsuka's character with my own, and Yuiko with my best friend(though she is not in this chapter); the story is written in 1st person. I will not mix Japanese words into my fanfic. My 2nd fic, please read and comment.

Yeah….I'm a bit lazier than Kouga. The story is the same up to here.

Ooo….

The cat-earless man leaned in and lifted my head, I could feel his velvet lips gently brush against mine. I was wide-eyed for a split-second then, I wrapped my arms loosely beneath his and made his kiss become ours. We pulled away.  
I rested my head on his chest for a moment then looked up at him "...What was that for?" I asked with a gentle face,  
"I love you" he replied gazing down at me.  
I looked at the ground with a soft laugh and whispered "...Liar..." I pulled put of our warm embrace and swung my bag over my shoulder, I turned my head toward him slightly but did not make eye contact, "pedophile..." I began to walk away, the man grabbed my arm  
"Zita!" I whirled around and slapped him in the face leaving three thin but deep scratch marks just beneath his eyes  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" He stepped back and rose his fingers to the wound calmly "TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I'LL F++++N PUT THE COPS ON YOU, UNDERSTAND!?!?"  
Agatsuma stood emotionlessly then a wave of shock splashed across his face. "No." He turned around and at the trees and bushed behind him "she's not ready." He whispered to himself.  
'Schizophrenia?' I wondered, I attempted to leave again  
"Zita!"  
I broke into a run. 'Zya, who is this strange man?' I felt the man grab me and pressed my arms towards my body so I couldn't scratch him again. I tried to kick him but he pressed my body against a tree so I couldn't move. Tears of fear streamed down my face, our noses were nearly an inch away, we were face to face, I was terrified though his face remained gentle.  
"Relax" he whispered "I don't want to hurt you" he said  
"liar" I repeated and with every intention of skull bashing him, I threw my head forward...only to meet a sloppy kiss with Soubi's attempt to get out of the way.  
"Impossible!" yelled a pink-haired girl in the distance, Soubi released me but held my hand.  
"Soubi? Your alive?!" said a taller green-haired boy.  
I looked at Soubi "Huh? What?!"  
" Obviously," He said coldly then removed the bandages on his neck reveling scares spelling out 'beloved'  
"Soubi-?"  
"I won't hand over Zita."  
"She wants you too I'm sure," said the green-haired one, Soubi's grip on me tightened but otherwise appeared unirritated " Look at her! She's terrified!" My tears continued to pour, Soubi's grip loosened but he did not let go .  
"...Why do you want me? Who are you?" I asked, my voice a little shaky.  
" It doesn't matter Zita." I looked to the ground  
"Soubi...let me go..." His eyes widened "...now...Agatsuma...I want to go with them.." I said looking at the ground. Soubi stared at me then closed his eyes and looked to the ground "I'm sorry, Zita"  
"Wha-uh!" I felt Soubi hit my head, I blacked out.

I finally came to conciseness "Uhhhh...Hmm?" I blinked a few times for my eyes to clear.  
Soubi was sitting beside me, the scars I gave him bandaged "Good morning."  
I realized I was lying on his bed. I immediately jumped up and checked my ears and tail "Oh," I sighed with relief "...Thank God! Thank god. Thank god."  
Soubi smiled but remained sitting "Zita,"  
"Where's my stuff?! Let me go! I won't let you soil my innocence! It is a jewel, and your filthy hands will not pry it from me!!!!"  
His face remained calm "I have no intention to."  
"Liar!"  
"Then why haven't I done it yet?"  
"Let me go!"  
"Why won't you listen to me?" he asked with a gentle expression "Why don't you relax? Calm down, stop to smell the roses, watch the sun set, listen to the ocean."  
"Because, Soubi," I said in a harsh voice "those who stop to smell the roses are stung by bees, those who watch the sun set disappear in night's cloak, those who listen to the ocean get thrashed upon by heavy waves and tossed upon jagged rocks."  
There was a veil of silence torn by Soubi's "...Poetic...like your 'Math' journal"  
My eyes widened "What?!" I exclaimed while he pulled out my bag from under the bed with his foot  
"You read my-get off it!" I added when he picked it up then rested his arms and head on it. Soubi chuckled and rose his head  
"Your so cute."  
" Try to flatter me but my feet shall stay firmly on the ground"  
"Did a Fortune Cookie tell you to do that?"  
"Funny. Give me my stuff back."  
"I can't do that Zita, I need to talk to you" he told me ", if I give you your things you'll leave"  
"What do you need to tell me?" I asked.  
"Are you listing to me?" Soubi asked with a hint of sarcastic suprize leaning on my bag again. I stepped forward to steal the bag from him but stopped "Yes?"  
'If i try to grab the bag he may end up grabbing me and could push me on to the bed' I thought, I didn't reply.  
"Please, how can I gain your trust?"  
"You kissed me after you said you wouldn't do anything and without my consent-" "You kissed me back." Soubi interrupted,  
I continued " I was saving that for someone special, along with several other things. Now I'm afraid you may take those away from him too."  
"What makes you think I can't be him?"  
"What do you need to tell me?"  
"Answer me and I'll answer you"  
"Everything. Your turn."  
"Fine...I know who killed your sister, Zya was my sacrifice now you mine, I am a spell master, I am you servant, left behind by your sister, order it and it will be done, I love you."  
"Then I order you not to tell me you love me, not to lie to me, which includes holding information. Tell me what you mean by spell master, sacrifice and who killed my sister."  
"You took that in quick, want anything to eat? Lets have some dinner." He said standing up, I took a few steps back, he toss my stuff on the opposite side of his bed.  
"Let me go!!!"  
"Tomorrow morning perhaps." He said looking in his fridge  
"Now!!" I demanded, he didn't reply.  
Soubi pulled several things out of the fridge and began to chop them "Do you like fruit?" he asked  
"...Yes." I answered, I love fruit  
. "...Why didn't you defend your first kiss if its so precious to you?" Soubi asked, there was long silence with nothing but the sound of a knife hitting wood till I replied  
"...I wanted it to be beautiful...you seem so strong... thought if I struggled you'd force me to stay in it..."  
"...I'm not cruel," he said taking out a bowl from a cabinet "At lest, not that cruel." I rolled my eyes. "But there's one thing I couldn't find in your journal...wedding plans," I looked up at him, "Every girl has wedding plans jotted down somewhere, there dress, were they'll be, how there guy's gunna look like, there maiden of honor, so on and so forth."  
"Hm, I don't like marriage, I think it's a waste of money."  
Soubi looked up at me then walked to the fridge "There's a first for everything." he pulled out a can of whip cream "Whip cream?"  
"sure." Soubi smiled, I heard him add the whip cream, I sat on the floor against the wall and looked at my feet.  
He sat next to me and offered me some fruit, I picked out a strawberry partly covered in cream. I took a bite then looked at Soubi, into his deep blue eyes, I fell into the ocean...  
The strawberry slipped from my fingers "Eep!" I quickly picked it up.  
Soubi laughed softly "I'll get some napkins." He said and got up  
'What just happened?' I thought  
"Here" I looked up and saw Soubi with his usual smile holding out some napkins, I took them and wiped a spot on my pants. Soubi sat next to me again and picked out a cantaloupe piece  
"...Soubi..." I started "those people...your neck-"  
"In time." Soubi said  
"Why not now?" I asked pouting and looking at my feet  
"Blueberry?" Soubi offered  
"Sure" but when I looked it was on his tongue, I glared at him  
"No?" he asked his tongue still out then ate it "If you were paid to be pedophile you'd be a millionaire."  
"I take that as a complement."  
"Ha...how's your eye."  
"Hm," he removed the bandage to show three thin clean cuts "Kiss it and make it better." I pretend to slap him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in then jerked to a sudden pause our noses touching "Zita...may I kiss you?"  
'no'  
"Yes". We leaned in and pressed our lips together, Soubi held one of my hands while another pressed behind my shoulders my free hand was at the center of his back, my hand slid down and snaked up his shirt and my tongue slid into his mouth. My eyes broke open; I immediately pulled away.  
"I'm sorry." He replied  
"Why are you apologizing?" I asked my face tinged red  
" I asked to kiss you, I started it."  
" I let you, I continued it."  
" Did you forget what the word pedophile means?  
I chuckled, there was a moment of an awkward silence till I finally asked softly, "Why can't you let me go?"  
He looked at me, picked up the bowl, and walked toward the kitchen. Then  
"Sooooouuuuuuu-Chaaaan!!!!!!!" a short-blonde-haired brown-eyed flew in and hug Soubi from behind. I blushed. "ooo fruit?" he took a strawberry.

"Kio," Soubi scold and shugged him off.

"Sou-chan, I thought tonight we could go out for a movie, then perhaps a dinner afterwards, hm?"

"Kio!"

"Come on! Ever since whats-her-face croaked you've just been dead on your feet!"

"Ki-"

"Hey, what happened to your eye?"

"You finally notice," he replied,"We have a very important guest."

"Huh?" He eyes searched till they found me.

"Hi."

At first he looked shocked and nervous"Soouu- wait" he squinted at me then exploded" THIS IS YOU AND ZYA'S DAUGTER?!?! Sou-chan! No,no tell me it's not so!"

"Kio, Zya had her ears when she died."

"I'm her sister."

Kio was silent for a few moments.He looked like he was consitering something, that or just trying to take it all in. When he finished he simply asked " Wanna go to the movies later tonight?"

I was a bit confused i expected something like; Who are you?; How'd you get here?; Don't you have some worried guardians somewhere?

"Uh..." I looked at Soubi, 'this could be my chance to get away, I should take it' "Sure, I guess, why not?"

"I'm going to put this in the fridge before it spoils."

"You do that," Kio put an arm around me,"did you scratch Soubi?" he wispered

"Yes,"I replied flatly "you do that what you get kidnapped by a schizophrenic pedophile."

Kio blinked "Sou-chan's not schizophrenic. He looked up then notice Soubi was looking at us.

"We're not schizophenic."

Kio just blinked again "Could you rephrase that?"

Soubi smiled "Kio and I are not schizophrenic."

Kio and I chuckled, I looked over and relized Kio had my sidebag "Kio!That is mine!Please, give it to me!"

"Uh-"

"Kio!" Soubi jumped "Don't give it to her!"

"Wha-"

Soubi tried to take it from him but Kio, thank god, kept a firm hold on it. "Kio, give it to me."

"No." I whimpered

Kio looked at me "If you-Soubi!-If you want it so much, why are you all the way over there?"

"Soubi's right there, he could hit me and try to keep me away."

Kio was wide-eyed.

"Zita-" Soubi started but Kio interupted

"You hit her?!"

"No,I didn't Kio!She's just-"

"Yes you did!" I interjected "When I told you to let me go!"

"Soubi!"Kio growled "What's wrong with you?!"

"I couldn't let her go Kio! The people who she wanted to go with helped kill Zya!"

I was shocked, Kio was silent but kept a firm hold of my bag.

"It be nice if you told me that earlyer..." I mumbled

Kio swung the strap over his head "Come on, let's see what movies are out." he began walking to the door."Comeing?"

I fallowed him, a few moments later so did Soubi.


	2. Chapter 2

Loveless is property of Yun Kouga, this is made by fans for fans, is fanfic is the same story but I exchanged Ritsuka's character with my own, and Yuiko with my best friend(though she is not in this chapter); the story is written in 1st person. I will not mix Japanese words into my fanfic. Please read and comment.

Previously...

Kio swung the strap over his head "Come on, let's see what movies are out." he began walking to the door."Coming?"

I fallowed him, a few moments later so did Soubi.

Ooo...

I sat quietly in the back of the car eyeing my bag and Soubi just gazed out the window in silence. Kio seemed uncomfortable, he was fidgeting a little. " So...you guys have anything you guys been wanting to watch?"

"...Not really, dunno what's out.You?" I replied, I wasn't really enjoying the silence. It taste bitter.

" Actually yes!" Kio replied cheerfully " Eyes or Ears? A woman falls in love with a common man who works at an Inn. However there is a handsome,wealthy, young man who wishes to kept her for himself. He is a vampire! The woman is afraid of him and the two lovers run away! Hidding in an unfamiliar forest, where trees tell secrets and panthers soar!"

"Ooo" I replied in interest, "but, why is is called Eyes or Ears? "

"Augh, I told you enough already! You'll need to watch and find out!"

I wondered if I would be able to run away, sounds like an cool movie, I bet he could run faster than I could

"Ok!" Kio chorused " We're here!" he cut the engine and we got out out of the car.

"Eh, it's so bright today." I frowed looking up at the clear sky.

"You don't like bright?" Kio asked

"I'd appreciate a few clouds."

" Well it'll be dark when we get out, the movie's fairly long." said Soubi

_How long is this guy planning to keep me?_ I shivered at the thought of what my mother will do when I get home, or what she's doing know. Soubi mistook this for being cold and put an arm around me. I shrugged him off "Soubi I need to go home."

"I'll take the next person in line."

"Zita you can't go home now." He said, Kio buying us the tickets.

"My mother-"

"Just wait until after the movie."

"Soubi!"

"Your mother's fine."

"How do you know! My mom is not well-!"

"I know She's fine-"

"How do you know!"

"Zita people are staring."

"Soubi!"

"Just tell her, Sou-chan, she already thinks your a creep." Kio said, getting in line for snacks.

"Tell me what?"

"Listen," Soubi said in a hushed voice " I've done...things to your house. I can tell what's going on."

"Liar."

"Stop saying that."

" I've ordered you not to lie to me and that order still stands. Obeying that command repeat to me everything you've said."

There was a moment of silance " Thank you, enjoy the movie" said the clerk, Kio already bought our stuff.

" Your mother is fine. She's safe."

_Why are you doing this Soubi?_

We were silent as we walked to the movieshowing. I could see Kio fidget a little in discomfert, as if the scilance was a scratchy coat.

"I got you a Sour Squirts. Do you like them? You could trade."

"There alright, thanks Kio."

We were inside

"Were do you wanna sit?" he asked

"Top, I guess." I replied. We were early, hardly anyone was there.

"Come on then." Soubi put his arm around me as we walked up the steps. I was wondering if I could get Kio could sit betweenSoubi and I.

Augh,so sorry I haven't been able to get on the computer for months! T.T sorry sorry sorry sorry!! Please review, feed back is good.


End file.
